


All In Good Fun

by RebeccaWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ...in his own way, Attempted Seduction, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Thor (Marvel) Feels, frostmaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaWrites/pseuds/RebeccaWrites
Summary: Loki had been having a grand old time flirting his way up the social ladder of Sakaar. Though if history had taught him anything, he really should have expected Thor to trounce in and make a mess, leaving Loki to clean it up and shield him from the consequences. It's a good thing Loki's perfectly capable of handling the Grandmaster's temper... no matter how turbulent the man's nature... Or perhaps it might be possible he'd made a tiny, understandable, mostly inconsequential mistake.Thor had better be fucking grateful because this is NOT how he'd pictured things going.





	All In Good Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki proves he's still got it.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you? Hmm... I like that." The Grandmaster's voice was almost a coo. He could have been speaking to a young child or a pet.

Loki was getting used to the man's somewhat demeaning habits, but that didn't mean he appreciated the sentiment. Regardless, he swallowed his annoyance and smiled pleasantly.

"Surprises?"

"I was, uh, under the... impression... that you and your brother weren't particularly, hmm, _close_."

"We're not."

"No?"

Loki didn't like where this was going. He knew the Grandmaster was far more interested in what he had to offer than he was in killing Thor, but the older man seemed inclined to make him work for it. He almost entertained the idea that _maybe_  the innuendos and suggestive looks he'd been throwing around since his arrival on Sakaar could _possibly_  have had something to do with it. Of course, that would be _completely_ irrelevant if not for Thor!

Loki hadn't dared waste any time cosying up to the Grandmaster after his brother's fight in the area. What was the lumbering fool thinking trying to beat the Hulk? The best case scenario would have landed him in the beast's place as the Grandmaster's Champion. If that happened, Thor would have a better time rebuilding Mjolnir from the scrap in the city's trash piles than getting off Sakaar. As it stood, the Grandmaster had no intention of allowing Thor to be a champion; he rather preferred the option of a public execution by way of melting the skin from his bones. Loki had seen it all coming from a mile away. He'd been hoping to find a way to shift the balance of power in his favour without having to get too physical with the old man, but, Loki supposed, sometimes there simply isn't time.

' _And sometimes_ ,' he thinks, _'I'd swear Thor does this shit on purpose.'_

So here he was, mixing a cocktail for a man millions of years his senior on an orgy ship he fully intended to burn after removing the Grandmaster from leadership. The Grandmaster had already unlaced the front of his tunic exposing his admittedly well-formed chest and was reclining on a chaise lounge nearby. They were in one of the smaller, more intimate rooms of the Commodore, for which Loki was infinitely grateful. The Grandmaster preferred to have several guards nearby at all times, and the main entertainment hall had no doors.

"Well, family is family, isn't it?" Loki poured his concoction into two of the intricate crystal glasses on the bar. Loki had been amused to find that the only rooms on board that didn't have their own bar were the bathing facilities. Perhaps he'd reconsider burning the _whole_ ship. Maybe just the furniture would do.

"Though I do feel just _awful_ about the trouble he's caused you." Loki slinked over to the lounge and leaned against the armrest as he handed the elder man his drink.

"Trouble indeed." The Grandmaster hummed. "And... well... you know I'm a merciful man, don't you? I am! Of course I am."

Loki nodded, his eyes wide and trusting.

"But I'm not _wasteful_. I have to wonder if my, uh, my benevolence will be lost on your brother should I leave him... unpunished."

Loki hmm'ed and let his side brush against the Grandmaster's shoulder as he sipped his drink.

"I'm afraid Thor's always had trouble expressing his gratitude, even in the face of such generosity as yours." He slid down the armrest into the lounge, grateful that the Grandmaster shifted back just enough to allow him an actual seat before Loki slipped right into his lap. Even so, Loki leaned back into the lounge at an angle, allowing their shoulders to touch lightly. "I assure you," he purred, "I don't share that problem."

"Oh, I don't doubt it, darling. Not for a moment, no." He patted Loki's thigh and let his hand come to a rest between his legs. "No, you're a good boy, aren't you?"

Loki allowed himself a moment of pride in his ability to hide his irritation. If his muscles tensed at all he masked it perfectly with a breathy laugh and slid his own hand over the Grandmaster's thigh.

"I'm a lot of things, Grandmaster." He whispered as if sharing a secret. He felt the soft silk trousers under his hand shift as man's loins twitched and swelled. "Good has _never_ been one of them."

That did the trick. The Grandmaster grinned wickedly, and Loki matched it tooth for tooth.

"No? _Bad_ , then?" His voice was playfully astounded as if he'd never heard of such a thing. He moved his palm from Loki's leg to his head and fondly brushed his fingers through his hair.

It has been a while since Loki had relied on his seduction skills to get what he wanted, but he had to admit he was enjoying the game. The Grandmaster liked his companions more docile than Loki was used to, he knew better than to try to take the lead as he usually would, but Loki prided himself on his ability to slip into any persona he chose. He sighed, exasperated, as if he found his own nature troubling.

"More often than not, I'm afraid."

The Grandmaster pulled back unexpectedly, shifting in his seat and untangling his fingers from Loki's hair.

"Oh dear. Dear me." He tutted and reached for his glass, looking for all the world as if he were making the best of a dull lunch date.  "Oh, Don't get me wrong," he drawled at Loki's questioning look. "I _love_ a bad boy, I do, truly. I'm just not sure the, uh, _atmosphere_  fits the circumstances." He took a delicate sip and sighed, whether out of appreciation of the flavour or to convey a farce of disappointment, Loki could not tell. He took up his own drink and followed suit.

"It doesn't? I was getting quite comfortable."

Loki studied the Grandmaster's face for any sign of what the man was thinking. He'd thought he had him. What else was he angling for?

"No, no, this is all very charming, lovely really," He waved his hands animatedly as he spoke, as if trying to pull the words he wanted right out of thin air. Loki knew the movement well. It was a mischievous gesture he liked to play with himself when a little exasperation was called for. The Grandmaster was toying with him, and Loki knew it, and the Grandmaster knew that he knew it. Loki allowed himself a genuine smile and considered the possibility that he may enjoy this more than he'd thought.

"It's just a little too, uh, too... what's the word..."

Loki leaned back and sipped his own drink, letting the Grandmaster enjoy his little performance.

"Innocent." The older man stated.

"I hadn't thought anything innocent happened on this ship." Loki grinned and quirked one brow.

"Oh, innocent enough." The Grandmaster leaned back in close, and Loki shifted forward as well. "It's all in good fun, after all." The man crooned. They were close enough that Loki could smell the cocktail on the Grandmaster's breath; citrus and herbs and the spicy twang of quality liquor. He breathed in, reluctantly enjoying the fragrance and the Grandmaster smirked.

"Such fun." Loki agreed. It wasn't even a lie. The alcohol on Sakaar was strong and he'd never had a problem feeling its effects after one or two drinks. The pleasant buzz in the back of his mind drowned out any complaints he'd come up with before, and he could almost feel his muscles relaxing, smoothing down the knots in his shoulders and releasing the tension in his gut. "But if you're finding this too innocent I'm _always_ open to suggestions."

"Really, do you mean that?"

The Grandmaster's fingers were back in his hair. Loki leant into his palm, humming his agreement.

A sharp pain in the back of his scalp was his only warning before his head was jerked back. _Hard_. He bit down on the undignified yelp that almost escaped him but couldn't stop his arm from jerking, sloshing the last few sips of his cocktail over his hand. Loki breathed in deep, his mind rushing to digest this turn of events and forcing himself not to react.  The Grandmaster chuckled and took the emptied glass from Loki.  With his neck bent back so sharply Loki couldn't quite see what the Grandmaster was doing but he heard the clink of the glass being set down then felt a soft hand on his own bringing it out in front of him.  There was a tickle of breath on his palm before warm lips pressed gently into his skin, lapping some drops of sticky beverage from his knuckles. The open, wet kisses continued to dance across his hand, held so _gently_ in comparison to the unyielding fingers clutched in his hair keeping him in place, then rose up the inside of his forearm, the crease of his elbow, the slight concave under his bicep, over his shoulder, and into the crook of his neck. There, he sucked on Loki's collarbone enough get a small fold of skin between his lips before biting down viscously.  Loki hissed, partly because it _hurt,_ though mostly because he hoped it what was wanted of him.  The Grandmaster rose to look Loki in the eyes without allowing any give in the brutal angle of his neck.  His grin was positively predatory and it made his skin itch to think how exposed his throat was. Even worse was the heated knot of anger growing in his throat that he hadn't seen this coming. He'd expected the Grandmaster to be as affable in bed as he pretended to be in court. He'd _missed_ something here.

"Tell me, darling," The Grandmaster drawled. "How's your pain threshold?"

Loki forced a delighted laugh through his teeth, even as his head swam with colourful expletives. ' _Curse Thor!'_ He'd have snarled if he could. If the self-righteous swine thought to lecture him about responsibility and consequences after this, he'd have more than a few choice words for him.

"You know," he said, lightly, "It seems to grow higher and higher with every misadventure."

He'd meant it to be suggestive, a lighthearted response to show the man he wasn't intimidated. It occurred to him that, lately, it was entirely factual. Loki didn't think on that too hard; just enough to assure himself that, despite misreading the Grandmaster, he was not _nearly_ out of his depth. A little pain was nothing... Loki called it Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> So there I was, having fallen WAY down into the Frostmaster smut hole, writing the first explicit borderline non-con encounter in my other story, The Sound of Breaking Glass, and it maybe got a little too intense. I suppose most people would go read a book or do something productive until back in the right mood. I saw it as an opportunity to practise my smut writing skills in a *marginally* less creepy plot. Of course I ran out of time to actually get to the smut but don't worry... I'm pilling all the steamy stuff into the next chapter and then I'll bring Thor into the plot because why put Loki through the ringer if we can't get some protective!Thor feels out of it? Should be only 3 chapters... let's see, shall we?
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. I haven't shared my writing in a while so if you have any thoughts please don't hold back.


End file.
